Every Time It Rains
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Robert and Anna survived Hurricane Gilbert Together Two and a half Years Ago...And every time it rains they are drawn together in passion. In response to the prompt "Surviving A Natural Disaster. "
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A branch twisted under her feet as the heavy clouds unleashed torrents of water and gusts so strong it could have split the trees in half. Her hands felt like they were stuck together with glue as the crackling thunder triggers an involuntary shudder. She tries to take a step forward but all her muscles seem frozen in place.

He opens the door in the darkness, as if he somehow knew she was reaching for him. Her white blouse now hugged her damp skin as beads of ice-cold water lingered on her forehead. He caresses her cheek, the warmth of his touch almost shocked by the coldness of hers.

His weathered hands knotted in the dark locks of her wet hair as he unfastens the beret. His lips taste of salt and masculinity and to some degree of sin. She wraps her arms around his necks as he scoops her up into his arms and kisses her again. There is an intensity in the way he demands possession of her mouth, and soon her lips are parting and his tongue is drawing her in. Challenging her to accept what his body always does for her. She kisses him back with a ferocity she only feels when he is awakening that part of her that only he can touch. _The part that makes her come alive. That awakens everything inside her._

He kicks open the door with his foot, her nimble fingers reaching for the buttons on his silk shirt. He started to walk towards the stairs but she overpowers his thoughts with her greedy mouth. She grazes his lip with her teeth as she motions for the couch. _He should have known they would not make it to the bedroom. They never did.  
_  
He sits her down on the couch as she hastily reaches for the hemline of his pants. She kisses his bare chest as he impatiently tries to peel her wet blouse from her body. In less than a minute, buttons are snapping and his mouth is sucking on her breast. She lets out a low moan as she shifts her hips and steps out of her skirt. Wet skin meets wet skin as Anna's nails dig into his back, her mouth hot on his neck.

The windows shake violently as Robert thrusts inside her, and she calls out his name. His lips are eager with passion as she shudders under his touch. With every violent crash of the wind, he robs her of her dark thoughts by thrusting in and out of her as if he was a starving man. When exhaustion finally takes her, she cuddles against him by the fireplace, his arms holding her tight, their fingers entwined.

Robert watches her sleep for a good thirty minutes before he feels safe enough to close his eyes. They had survived storms worse than this together…the most dreadful being a mere Two and A Half years ago. They called him Hurricane Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He pulls on his pants and goes about picking up the scattered clothing on the ground. He finds her in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. She was wearing only his shirt.

"You might as well keep that; I'll never be able to wear it as good as you," he states.

"I think Kate might have a problem with that," she replies.  
 _  
The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife_. They looked at each other but neither of them made eye contact. This had been going on since the hurricane. They both went back to their lives. They tried to put what happened between them when they were trying to stay alive behind them… _But then the heavy wind and rain came knocking at their doors…_

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her neck. _Normally she would have been gone by now. It was safer that way._

"Aren't you afraid that…"

He cuts off her words as he lifts her onto the counter, his lips still warm on her own. Maybe that was part of the thrill…knowing that Kate… _Poor, unsuspecting, trusting Kate…_ Could walk in at any moment.

She runs her hands up his chest as he thumbs his fingers through her dark hair. The way he was looking at her made her question even her own name.

 _"Annie,"_ he gasps.

 _"Bobby,"_ she pants.

They spent a moment simply being. She traced the contours of his face as he memorized hers. He picked her up and she kissed him heatedly.

"Are you hungry," he asked, with a bit of a grin.

She smiled into his kiss as she said, "I'm hungry for _you."_

Her lips were hot on his neck as he walked them to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She could already feel his desire pressing into her on the bathroom counter.

"I think you _like_ me," she giggled.

"You can feel that huh?"

 _"Hard as a rock_ ," she quipped, as she pressed her lips to his and they stepped into the shower.

"You want me to take care of that Bobby," she whispers.

He inhales sharply as she rubs her fingers into his throbbing erection.

 _"Yes,"_ he whimpers. " _Oh God, yes."_

She slides down to the floor as she kisses him. He can feel her warm lips close around his desire and he can hardly function. _All he can think about is how much he wants her._

The hot water falls down on him as she drinks him in…pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

 _"Annie, Please,_ " he cries…"I _need you…NOW. "_

She smiles as she comes back up to his level and kisses him passionately. He pulls her against him as he deepens the kiss, and they back up against the shower wall. Anna's name is on his lips when he enters her and his is on hers. They make love passionately under the faucet until the water runs cold.

* * *

She hands him back his tie, their fingers brushing slightly, and causing a slight shiver to run down her spine. She is saying goodbye but their eyes speak a different language.

"Robert, I," she starts to say. _I love you, her heart whispers.  
_  
He puts a finger to her lips as if to silence her thoughts. _He felt them too._

"I know," he says. _I love you, his heart murmurs._

She picks up her purse and kisses him on the cheek. She wants to ask him to come over later but she knows she cannot. If she asks him to come over again, they will just end up back in bed.

"This can't happen again," she says.

Once upon a time when it was in its early stages, he even agreed with her. _He tried to be a better man for Kate. He wanted to be the man she believed in._ She was simple and uncomplicated and more than anything, she loved him without asking him to bare his soul.

 _Then there was Anna…She was his weakness…His Kryptonite. The one woman in the world he would sacrifice his soul for_ … _and he had many times_. She was his greatest tragedy and his happiest moments. He could not quit her, even if he tried…and he had many times.  
 _  
Kate was free from chaos but Anna was fire._

He caresses her cheek and says, "We both know that it will."

 _She says nothing now; what can she possibly say. She knows it is only a matter of time.  
_  
Robert and Anna might not have meant to hurt the people they loved but they could not change it either. _What hurt the most to admit was that they wouldn't, even if they could._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Robert walks into Duke's bar and takes a seat. The bartender gives him a thoughtful look as he wipes his hands on a towel.

"Bad day," he asks.

His shoulders slumped forward and the corners of his eyelids raised as he looked at him.

"You could say that," he whispered.

The bartender said nothing as he poured him a glass of brandy. Robert chanced a look at the group of women gathered just inside his line of vision and took a deep breath. _He should feel guilty for coming here at all. That was the problem. He never did.  
_  
He took the bottle with him as he moved to a table out of the way. The last thing he needed right now was for Kate to ask him why he was drinking so heavily. He doubted he could answer her. He sees Anna's smile fade when she catches his eye and then quickly excuses herself. This is probably just as bad.

"What are you doing here Robert," she asks, sliding into the booth across from him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here Luv."

" _And you came here to drink,_ "she accuses. " _I already told you that you don't have to be a part of this child's life if you don't want to."  
_  
 _"What kind of person do you think I am? Do you really think I would walk away from my own child after what happened with Robin?"  
_  
Anna watches his expression harden as his fists clench at his side. Before she can stop him, he slams his hand down on the table and storms out the back door. She slumps her shoulders and buries her face in her hands. She knows she has to fix this.

* * *

Anna finds Robert leaning against the wall in a nearby alley. He refuses to look at her so she takes a step forward. She can see the bottle of brandy smashed on the ground.

"Don't do this Robert. Don't shut me out."

She can feel his hand tremble as she takes it into hers; she uses her free hand to caress his cheek until finally he is looking at her.

"Do you ever feel guilty Anna…for what we did to Duke and…?"

"Kate," she finishes for him.

An uncomfortable silence fills the air before Anna speaks again. "I don't regret _anything_ Robert. If I did then it would not keep happening would it?"

"But do you feel guilty?"

"I know that I _should_. Duke died thinking that I was faithful to him…Our entire relationship turned into a farce because it was _you_ who I turned to when I needed to feel alive…And Kate…Kate is a wonderful woman and I _should_ want that for you…I _should_ tell you that we can't do this anymore because _she_ is who you deserve… _She_ will make you happier than I ever could..."

"But you can't do that can you…You can't do it anymore than _I_ could _ever_ do it for you. We say we want each other to be happy…we try to walk away…but look at us now Annie…Somehow it all comes back to _us_."

His lips linger just inches from hers as his hand slides down her thigh. She runs her fingers through his hair as he hikes up her skirt and lifts her into his arms. He tilts her head back and leans in to kiss her. She reaches for the buckle on his pants and pulls them down his legs.  
 _  
"I want you so much,_ " she whimpers as her heart beats faster in her chest and their foreheads touch.

He wipes the tears away from her face as he claims her mouth in unbridled passion. They have little thought for anything other than how much they need each other as they swiftly remove each other's clothes. She buries her scream in his shoulder as they slam into the back of the wall.  
 _  
"I need you Luv…Oh I need you so much."_

She kisses his eyelids and asks him to look into her eyes as he enters her. It always turns them on even more when they watch the look of passion shining in each other's eyes. He holds her trembling body in his as they make love against the wall…and then again.

"I don't want to leave but…but we don't want them to come looking for me do we," she states.

"I'm sorry Annie…I'm sorry for interrupting your party."

"Are you _really?_ "

 _"No,_ " he laughs.

"Well then…dot dot dot."

He smiles as he watches her dress and then quickly pulls his own clothes on.

"Annie…"

"Yeah?"

 _"I love you."_

She kisses him softly on the lips and says, "I know. I love you too."

He waits a few minutes after she walks back into the bar before he follows her inside. He watches as the girls hammer her with questions and checks his appearance in the mirror.

"Did you just have a quickie with the father of your child," Felicia asks, grinning.

 _"Maybe_ ," Anna admits, giving Robert a shy smile before looking away.

"Oh Come on Anna, Aren't you going to give us any hints on your man," Tiffany asks.

"My lips are sealed," she says.

 _"Robert,_ " Kate calls, when she notices him standing there. "Come join us. "

"Isn't this a _girl's_ thing," he asks.

"Well yeah but _you_ happen to be Anna's best friend…we can make an exception."

"Come on Robert," Anna decides. "There's enough room for _you_ at this table."

"If you insist," he finally decides.

"I do," she admits.

His throat begins to constrict when Anna takes a seat next to him and Kate sits on the other side. _He did not like this feeling at all. He felt like he could not breathe._

"Come on Robert…You'll tell us right," Kate asks.

"Tell you what," he asks hoarsely.

"Who the father of Anna's baby is of course," Tiffany answers.

"If anyone knows, it's you," Felicia adds.

Anna and Robert share a knowing look and he says, "Isn't that up to Anna to share?"

"So you aren't going to tell us anything," Bobbie asks, pretending to pout.

"Who says he knows _anything,_ " Anna challenges.

"Oh _he knows_ ," Kate states. "You two know _everything_ about each other's secrets."

 _You have no idea, Anna and Robert silently think._

"Let's change the subject," Robert states.

 _And just like that, the subject of who Anna's baby daddy is closes_. Anna and Robert share a heated look before Robert makes his excuses and leaves. He watches her for a few seconds more from outside the window and then proceeds to walk the distance back to his apartment for a cold shower.

Things were starting to change between him and Anna and he did not know what to do about it. _Could he really risk his heart once more with the same women who broke it? Could he really spend the rest of his life with a woman he was no longer in love with?_

"You really stepped in it this time Scorpio," he mumbles as he walks. _The only thing he knew for certain was that he would not walk away from his child_. What that entailed he did not have a clue but he hoped that time would lead him to the answers.

 _He is drawn to Anna every time and he knows that he is still in love with her but is that love really enough…It nearly destroyed him the last time they fell apart._

"Oh Annie, what are we going to do now," he wonders.

Only silence answers him as he enters his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Have a seat Robert," Police Chief Guy Lewis stated. Anna was already in the room, tucking her hair behind her ear; a nervous habit that he alone knew about.

"I feel like I've just been called to the principal's office," Robert quips.

"Why's that Scorpio…were you a _bad_ boy," she asks.

He arches a brow at her and gives her the unspoken answer she craves. _Not nearly as bad as I am with you._

Guy clears his throat and pushes an envelope across the desk. "Can we get back to the reason we are here," he questions.

"What's this," Robert asks, skeptically?

"Open it. I think it will speak for itself. "

"Is that why I'm here," Anna wonders aloud.

"It involves you," Guy acknowledges.

Anna watched as Robert's jaw clenched and the color drained from his face.

"Robert, what is it?"

" _Where did you get these,_ " he demanded.

"So you don't deny that these are real?"

 _"Robert,"_ she pleaded, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Please let me see."

He runs his fingers through his hair just after Anna rips the envelope out of his hand.  
 _  
"Oh God,_ " she gasps. " _Who would…who would do this_ ," she demands, her bottom lip now trembling.

"I don't know Luv," he soothes, pulling her into his arms. "Do we Guy?"

"We don't know anything yet. I only brought it to your attention to prepare you. Someone is clearly blackmailing the police department…or more likely…you. What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't see many options here Guy…I'm going to have to resign."

"Robert, No," Anna cries. "That's just going to raise more questions. I mean what are you going to tell Kate?"

"I think I have to tell her the truth Anna. What we've been doing…What we feel…It's not fair to her."

"Do you want me to burn the pictures," Guy asks.

"I don't want you to do anything to risk your career…not for me. I deserve it but not you. "

He picks up the envelope and storms out of his own office, shutting the door behind him. Anna just stares at Guy.

"Answer me one thing Anna…The baby you are carrying…"

"Yes," she answers.

He knows it is as close as he will get to a confirmation.

"Can I ask you why? You were married Anna. Why would you risk all that? Did your husband ever know before he died?"

She takes a deep breath as she faces him. She knows she does not owe him an explanation but for Robert, she feels she needs to protect his reputation.

"We didn't plan it okay. When that hurricane struck, we ended up trapped together. He protected me with his body. "

"Anna…"

"At first it wasn't sexual Guy. We hid out in the bathtub with pillows. He covered my body with his so he would take the brunt of the damage. When it was over, we pulled ourselves out of the tub to discover that there was no way out. Even the windows were not opening due to the excessive damage from the outside. We were both drenched and freezing so we tried to keep each other warm…it just kind of turned into something else."

"So why didn't you just tell the truth then?"

"We kept saying it would never happen again…and we meant that. I mean why uproot our lives because of something that happened when we thought we were dying…"

"But it did keep happening didn't it?"

"Every time it rained…If you want to hate someone Guy then hate me. I was the one who first showed up at his door during the first storm after. I was scared and I did not feel like I could go to Duke because he did not understand what I had been through like Robert. I needed to feel alive."

"And you couldn't get that from Duke…"

"Robert was the _only_ one who could _ever_ awaken that part of me…He _thrilled_ me in a way that _no_ other man ever came close to. Please do not let Robert's flaws cause you to lose respect for him. He is not a perfect man but he is a good one. His only crime lies in his love for me. Are you really going to punish a man for giving in to his weaknesses? Believe me; it cannot compete with how he punishes himself every day."

* * *

"Scorpio," Robert answers on the first ring.

"Where are you Scorpio? I am worried about you. "

"Anna, I have to know who took those pictures…what if there are more. I cannot leave this to chance. I am going to talk to Sean."

"Are you going to tell him _everything?_ "

"I don't see any other way, do you?"

There is silence on the line before she asks, "Are you really going to tell Kate?"

"Can we deal with one crisis at a time Annie?"

"Is that what I am Robert? Am I a crisis to you?"

"That's not what I meant Luv…Haven't I proven how much you mean to me in the last three years?"

"I'm not even sure what this is Robert…I know that we can't seem to keep our hands off each other but…Is that all I am to you?"

"I told you I love you didn't I?"

An uncomfortable silence falls between them again and he asks her if she is okay.

"Maybe I'm tired of being your secret," she says. "Of wondering if one day we can finally be together openly. I am sorry Robert. I am so incredibly sorry for hurting you. I know that you love me, but can you forgive me enough to trust me with your heart? At some point, you have to make that decision. You have to trust that I love you as much as you love me. If you can't then we don't stand a chance."

The line goes dead and Robert looks between Sean's office and his car. _Does she want him to come after her? Should he?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Tiffany opened the door to the penthouse, the last thing she expected to find was Anna's trembling form. She did not know how long her friend had been standing in the rain but she now stood completely still, her arms hugging her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy and even through the rain, Tiffany could see the dark circles she struggled to conceal. Anna did not ask for help often but she was clearly asking for it now.

 _"Tiff,"_ she cried. " _Tiff, I need you to promise me you won't repeat a word of this but I…I need someone to talk to. Please_."

"Of course I won't tell anyone darling. Come in."

Tiffany helped Anna into the living room and went to retrieve a towel.

"I can't in good conscience let a pregnant woman freeze to death. What were you _doing_ out in the storm?"

"I couldn't go to the office…I didn't want him to see how hurt I was."

 _"Who…Sean?_ Darling, Sean is actually a pretty good listener."

"Not Sean Tiff… _Robert_."

"What has that boy done _this_ time," she asks. "And _don't_ tell me it's nothing because I have _never_ seen you look this broken…"

She finishes drying her hair and hands the towel back to Tiffany. She was looking at her shoes.

"Don't do that Anna. I am your friend. You do _not_ have to be so ashamed. I would _never_ judge you. I have no right to. You _know_ what my life was when I first came to Port Charles."

"I _do_ know that. I also know you dated Robert for a while."

"I think right now that puts me in a unique position to know what he is capable of. You _know_ that I love him but I also love you. And I _know_ how you two have a tendency to push each other's buttons…So why don't you just tell me what happened…you _know_ I'll just push you until you do."

This caused Anna to laugh. "I _love_ you Tiffany. I am _so_ glad we are friends. "

"Me too Darling. Now come on…tell your friend Tiffany what has you so blue."

Anna reaches into her jacket, pulls out a copy of one of the photographs, and hands it to Tiffany.

"We're being _blackmailed,_ " she states. "And the thing is…I _know_ I should feel guilty but I can't. _What kind of person does that make me?"_

"It makes you human. I take it this means Robert is the father of your child. "

When Anna just shakes her head, Tiffany reaches for her hand. "No wonder you didn't want anyone to know. Can I ask how long this has been going on?"

Anna takes a deep breath as she looks at her…"About three years."

 _"Three years…talk about the best kept secret…even I had no idea…and I know everything."_

 _"Tiffany…"_

"Sorry Darling…So that means your affair has been going on since…"

"The hurricane. We tried to end it so many times but every time it rained…"

"So you had a small form of PTSD…That's what you told yourself anyways. You couldn't deal with the rain because it reminded you of the hurricane and when you almost died."

"Right. Except now…"

"Now you want more right? Is that what has you so upset? Tell me what it is you want sweetheart. Maybe I can help."

"What if all I want is Robert…to not be his dirty little secret anymore."

"You deserve that sweetheart…is that what you fought about?"

"Kind of. I kind of lost it when he referred to telling Kate about us as a _crisis._ I took it to mean that _I_ was a crisis for him.I know he was on edge Tiff but it still hurt..."

"Because _you_ want to be the one marrying Robert… _What? Do not look at me like that Anna…You know it is true_. The reason you and Robert were arguing is because you are in love with him and you are afraid that he doesn't feel the same…"

"He _told_ me he loves me Tiffany…"

"Just words right. You want him to prove it."

Anna gives Tiffany a thoughtful glance but then their conversation stalls. Tiffany hears what sounds like rocks hitting the window.

"Hold that thought," she states as she goes to the window and nearly gasps at the sight in front of her.

"Anna, you need to see this _now_."

"What is it Tiff?"

" _Oh no,_ " Anna declares. " _What is he doing?"_

"I believe they call this serenading…though I must admit he has a very _bad_ singing voice. You better get down there right away."

"Tiffany…"

"You wanted him to prove his love for you…what do you think he's _doing_? He is _embarrassing_ himself for you. Please cut him some slack…just this once. "

Anna stares at him begrudgingly and sighs. "I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"Anna, you are _miserable_ without him. Give him a chance to make you happy again. _Trust me; Any_ man who is _willing_ to get down on his knees and _serenade_ you in the rain without _any_ thought of how he is _embarrassing_ himself is a keeper. He _loves_ you Anna. My guess is he always has. So go talk to him darling. You need to let him make it up to you."

Tiffany practically shoves Anna out the door as she hides behind the curtains of the window. This was better than a soap opera.

* * *

"Robert, _please_ get up," Anna pleads.

He is on his knees holding a bouquet of Red Roses and singing very badly. She does not even know what he is singing but she knows it is his attempt at very bad Italian. Not that she understands much of it anyways. It was simply part of their history.

"Anna I'm sorry. I know I did not handle that very well but I _need_ you to _trust_ me when I say that I am in love with you. _What do you want me to do? I will scream it from the rooftops if you want… I love you Anna Devane…will you marry me?"  
_  
Her hand instantly goes to her mouth but before she can say anything, he is standing on his feet, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"You _can't_ marry me Robert. You are still engaged to _Kate_. Or have you forgotten her already?"

"I haven't forgotten _anything_ sweetheart. When you asked me if I was going to tell Kate about us, I acted like an ass and I am sorry for that. The thing is though… _I am in love with you. I want us to raise our child as a family. Please forgive me Anna…please say yes._ "

She caresses his cheek as she looks at him. _How could she not forgive this man when he had forgiven her for so much?_

"I'll marry you Robert…but I _won't_ wear your ring until you end things with your _current_ Fiancée. I feel bad enough knowing that we hurt her this way. "

"Anna?"

"What is it Scorpio?"

"Will you spend the night with me tonight?"

"Are you…You are _actually_ asking me to stay?"

"I just asked you to marry me…I want you with me always."

"Will you be free?"

"After tonight, _everyone_ will know. But before I tell Kate, I have to tell Sean."

"Isn't that where you just went?"

"Well yes but after we had that fight, I thought it was more important to go after you. The last time I did not do that, I lost you. I wasn't about to make that mistake again."

Anna smiles as she wraps her arms around him. "You _chose_ me Robert. All I ever wanted was for you to _choose_ me."

"I know Luv...and from now on, I am _always_ going to _choose_ you...I would chase you halfway around the world if I had to...I will _find_ you and I will _choose_ you. Got it?"

Anna has tears in her eyes when she looks at him this time. _"I choose you too Robert_. Just please do _not_ sing in public next time you need to apologize."

"You don't like my singing voice," he questioned, pretending to pout.

"Only when we're alone, are you allowed to sing. I _don't_ want to be held responsible for you getting arrested."

"Maybe I should arrest _you_ Annie. It should be a crime to do what you do to me…"

"Oh really…and _what_ do I do to you Scorpio?"

" _Make me forget how to breathe…"  
_  
"Alright Bobby…I'll stay with you tonight…But I'm coming _with_ you to talk to Sean and Kate. You are _not_ going to take all the heat for something we did together. From now on, it is you and I against the world okay. No arguments. "

"Oh Annie…I want that more than anything. I love you."

"And _I_ love _you_. Now let me go say goodbye to Tiffany. Don't you _dare_ move?"

"And miss all the fun? Wouldn't dream of it."

Anna turns to walk towards the house when Robert reaches for her hand. "Us against the world Annie. I'm coming _with_ you."

She smiles at him as she accepts his hand. _The things that he did for her tonight meant more than anything to her. He was finally going to be her husband again_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Robert wraps his jacket around Anna's shoulders as they say goodbye to Tiffany. It took them almost thirty minutes to get out of the house because she was constantly trying to probe for more information. Anna just smiles at her and promises to tell her everything when it all sorted itself out.

"Thank you Tiffany," Robert states as he kisses her cheek. "I know you are just being a friend."

"Don't hurt her again Robert. You won't _ever_ be able to find another woman who loves you as much as Anna does."

"I am aware of that," he states.

"Good," she replies. "Because if you hurt her again, I'll kick your ass."

"Somehow I don't doubt that."

Anna smiles at her friend and gives her a hug. "I love you too Tiff. We'll talk later."

"You better _believe_ we will."

Anna rests her head on Robert's shoulder as they close the door. "Are you ready Scorpio," she asks.

"As I'll ever be."

She reaches for his hand and he accepts it. It still amazed him how her fingers could still elicit such electricity in his own.

"I hope you know that I mean it when I tell you that I love you and that I don't _ever_ plan to hurt you again. I cannot promise that we will not fight or think that we should throw in the towel at some point because you _know_ that we will…It is just part of loving someone that deeply. What I _can_ promise you is that I will _choose_ you _every day_ for the rest of my life…and I _won't ever_ walk away from you willingly ever again."

"I believe you Robert…and I can promise you the same things. We can make this work Scorpio…we just have to _choose_ each other every day."

He runs his fingers through her wet hair and draws her close to his body. When they finally break the kiss, their foreheads touch and breathing becomes rapid again.

"As much as I want you Robert," she gasps.

"I know. We have to be adults. "

He grabs her hand and they hurry for the car. This was the first step towards the rest of their lives.

* * *

Sean Donely sits across from his oldest friends with his eyebrows raised and his posture rigid. They handed him the envelope only seconds ago and already they could see him staring at them open-mouthed. It was as if he was trying to wrap his head around the two agents he had trained and the people in the photographs. What he was seeing in the pictures was so out of character for them that words escaped him. After his thoughts finally catch up to his brain, he closes his mouth and allows his unrestrained laughter to escape from his pale lips.

"You think this is _funny_ ," Robert questions.

Anna squeezes his hand to calm him and Sean finally regains a little of his composure. These were his friends after all.

"Well can you blame me Robert? I have known you for many years and you have _always_ been the guy with an overinflated moral compass. _Now_ _look at you_. If these pictures ever got out, you could be totally disgraced…run out of office even."

"You are _hardly_ one to be throwing Stones Sean Donely," Anna reprimands.

"I'm not. I am just trying to figure out how a man who sees the world in black and white can end up in this kind of trouble. Or are you honestly going to sit here and pretend that the pictures were doctored?"

" _I'm not pretending anything Sean. Everything in those pictures is real. Anna and I have been having an affair."  
_  
"So the baby Anna is carrying is _yours_ ," he guesses.

" _Yes,"_ Anna acknowledges. " _I'm having Robert's child again."_

"How long has this been going on? Do _not_ look at me like that Robert. You came to me for help. In order for me to do that, I need all the details."  
 _  
"Why? So you can hate me even more."_

"I _don't_ hate you Robert. "

"You _will_. "

Robert suddenly puts his head in his hands and Anna rubs his shoulder. "It's been going on since the hurricane."

Sean's face suddenly lost all color and Anna knew it was finally sinking in.

"So in other words this has been going on since before you met Cheryl…Before you met Kate...and Anna…"

" _Yes Sean. I cheated on Duke,_ " she finishes for him. "Let us just admit that we have _all_ done questionable things and move on. Robert and I never meant to hurt _anyone."_

"To answer your question Sean…I am _not_ the same man I was when I was working for you. _That_ man believed in something _much_ different from what reality gave him. The man I am now is not something I am particularly proud of…except that I _refuse_ to regret _loving_ Anna. What we feel for each other is _not_ wrong Sean. I am asking you to help me fix the damage I created when I _refused_ to admit how much I _love_ this woman."

"You _didn't_ do this alone Robert. We were _both_ too scared to admit what has been between us from that very first second. _I love him Sean. I am having his baby. Please help us find whoever is doing this. We are trying to fix things okay."_

"Of _course_ I will help you. I just have one more question. How much does Kate know?"

"We are going to tell her everything Sean," Robert states. "I just wanted to tell you first so you can get a head start on this. "

"Does Tiffany know," he asked. "I really don't want to lie to her about something that could potentially hurt her sister."

"She knows Sean," Anna states. "She was more concerned with whether Robert would hurt me again."

He laughs slightly then holds out his hand. "If Tiffany is okay with it then so am I. I was _never_ judging you Robert. I have no room to do that. I was just concerned."

"I know Sean. For what it's worth, I am sorry for how I treated Cheryl. I just couldn't forgive her for what she did to Anna."

"Well that makes a little more sense now…considering that you two are obviously still in love. I have to admit I am surprised you kept this secret so well. "

"That's what Tiffany said," Anna admitted.

"Sounds like her," he laughed.

"Can we please just put all these misunderstandings behind us Sean? I am _not_ a perfect man. I just couldn't seem to find another Anna."

"Because there _isn't_ one," Anna quips.

"I know that Luv…But when I thought I couldn't have a future with you, I _tried_ to find a replacement. The problem was that _nobody_ was _ever_ going to be _you._ "

"I know. I did the same thing. There was _never_ going to be another _you_."

"Alright. Enough of this lovey dovey stuff," Sean states. "I'll start working on this right away. I suggest you two take a little break before going to see Kate. Anna needs to take it easy. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Thank you Sean," Robert answered. "And don't worry about Anna. I intend to make sure she gets _everything_ she needs…her _and_ our baby."

Anna reads the question in Sean's eyes as she loops her arm through Robert's. " _He asked me to marry him Sean._ He is doing _everything_ right. Cut him a little slack."

"Anything for you Sweetheart," he acknowledges and kisses her cheek.

"Robert, I'm proud of you. You could have let this continue without any intention of figuring out what you want…but you did not do that. I only push your buttons because I know that deep down you are a good man who is capable of great things. You know that right?"

"I feel the same way about you old buddy," Robert states.

After they leave the office, Robert takes Anna in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"Sean's right Anna. You need to rest. Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit this one out?"

"I am not sending you into the Lion's den without backup Robert. We did this together. We are going to face the consequences together. End of story."

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too."

When they get to the car, Anna slips in beside him and he hands her a fake passport.

"Why are you giving me this Robert?"

"I'm taking you to a hotel to rest. I do not want to run the risk of word getting back to Kate before we can tell her. She deserves that Anna. "

"She deserved a lot better than us," she agreed.

"I know. That doesn't change the facts."

Robert pulls the car out of the PI firm and Anna rests in the seat next to him. They were going to take an hour of rest in the next town over. Then it was time to tell Kate the truth. Neither of them relished the look of betrayal they would find on her face. Robert may not be in love with her but he did love her. She was also Anna's friend. They would have to accept whatever reaction she had. _They had betrayed her in the worst possible way…just as Anna had betrayed Duke._

 _At least Duke had died before he ever knew. She did not wish him harm but at least he died thinking she was much better than she was. He did not know her secrets. He did not know that she was thinking of Robert._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Aren't we supposed to be _resting_ ," Anna asks with a grin.

Robert is kissing her neck and working his way down to her shoulder. "We _will_ rest… _after_ we are relaxed enough to sleep."

Anna giggles as she starts to unfasten his tie. "The way you justify sex is amusing to me," she states.

"Well you have to admit that it does the job."

"You think so huh?"

"Are you _denying_ it?"

He pulls her blouse out of her skirt and rips it open, the buttons flying in the opposite direction.

"I never liked that shirt anyways," she quips.

"I'll buy you another. Hell I'll buy you twenty just like it if you want."

 _"Oh my,_ " she says, running her hand down the zipper of his pants and squeezing him through his jeans. " _Someone_ is hard as a rock. You want some help there Scorpio?"

"What kind of help are you referring to? Does it include your hands all over me?"

"It might," she says, as she pulls the zipper loose and starts to tug his pants down his legs. "What else do you want all over you," she teases.

"Your lips," he whispers.

"Is that all," she asks, as her hands run down his now bare back.

" _I want to taste your juices on my tongue baby,"_ he says. "I _want to feel you buried so deep inside me that I don't know where I end and you begin."  
_  
Anna bites her bottom lip before taking his erect shaft into her mouth.

 _"Shit Anna…Shit that feels good."_

"Just _good,"_ she quips. " _I want a hell of a lot better than good._ How about this baby? Do you like it when I do this?"

He can feel her fingers dig into his full length as she massages him and his resistance is starting to wane. He needs to have her _now._

" _Annie please…Please God, I need to feel you…_ "

"Where do you want to feel me Bobby? You need to be a little more specific?"

He takes her hand and flips her onto her back as his lips cover hers. Passion grows between them until finally he rubs her belly and whispers, " _I want you inside me Annie. Next time you Cum, I want you inside me."_  
 _  
"God I love it when you talk dirty,"_ she says, as he plunges deep within her wet folds. She locks her legs around his torso as he slides even further inside her. As they call out each other's names in passion, they ride the wave together, until finally they are both collapse in each other's arms, completely spent. They would spend a few hours asleep in each other's arms before eventually realizing that it was time to get ready.

"We better take a shower," Robert suggests.

 _"You_ take a shower. I will wait here. The _last_ thing we need is for Kate to smell _sex_ on us."

"You don't know what you're missing," he quips, as he lets the blanket fall to the floor. Anna's hand instinctively covers her mouth. _Good lord that man was sexy.  
_  
"Oh I know _exactly_ what I'm missing," she says. "That's the _problem_."

"I _heard_ that," Robert calls.

"You hear _everything_ that involves _sex_ Scorpio."

She hears him laugh as he shuts the door. " _Great, now I'm going to be thinking about you naked," she thinks._

* * *

They paused at the door frame and Robert turned to Anna. "Are you sure you want to be here Luv? There is no possible way that this is going to be anything but ugly. I would not blame you for wanting to sit this one out. "

"I already told you that I'm not letting you do this without me. This is something we did together. I am _not_ going to leave you holding the bag. "

"If you insist, "he says.

"I do. Now let's get this over with."

Robert opens the door and Kate turns around. She smiles at Robert.

"Oh Hello Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you."

She throws her arms around him and kisses him before Robert can stop her. He mouths the words "I'm sorry," to Anna after the kiss ends.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there."

She hugs her while Anna looks at Robert with pleading eyes. _He would give anything to be able to crawl into a hole right now.  
_  
"We really need to talk Kate," Robert says.

"Well what a coincidence. _I_ need to talk to _you_ too. How about I go first?"

"Alright," Robert says.

He already feels like he is going to throw up with Kate looking at him like that.

"Maybe I should give you some time alone," Anna says. _She hates to leave Robert alone right now but if this was something private, she did not want to interfere. She had already taken enough from Kate._

"Why would you do that _now_ Anna…You never have before?"

"Kate, I…"

"Relax. I was just joking. It's not like there are any secrets between us right," Kate asks.

Anna glances back at Robert, who is trying to avoid her gaze. She understands his anxiety. She feels it too. When she looks back at Kate, she is holding up a black lace bra.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for why Anna's bra was in your desk drawer right? Or are you _really_ going to pretend that it's not hers?"

" _How the hell do you know what my underwear looks like,_ " Anna demands.

"You are _really_ going to make this _my_ fault," she challenges.

"Why don't we all just try to calm down," Robert says.

" _Calm down? You expect me to calm down. You are the father of Anna's baby Robert…Do not try to deny it. That is why nobody knew that Anna was dating anyone. She was not dating anyone…she was just screwing someone…YOU. I dare you to deny it. "_  
 _  
"Stop it Kate,"_ Anna screams. " _Stop attacking him. You don't know the truth about any of this."_  
 _  
"Really? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you and Robert did not have sex? That he is not the father of your child."_

Anna was ready or battle so Robert stepped in front of her. "It's okay Anna. She deserves the truth. I know it probably does not matter to you but we _were_ going to tell you tonight."

"Is that _before_ or _after_ you had _sex_ again?"

Kate narrows her eyes at them before a tight-lipped smile forms on her face. "I bet you thought you could wash it all off right? The smell of sex lingers Robert. You _reek_ of it. You _both_ do. "

 _"What do you want me to say? I am sorry. I am not going to kiss your feet and beg for forgiveness. You deserve better than that. "_

 _"Because you don't regret it."_

"I regret that we hurt you. I regret the way I handled things. But no, I _don't_ regret that it happened."

The back of her hand connected with his cheek and Robert could still feel the sting when she stepped back.

"I _deserved_ that."

" _You deserved a hell of a lot more than that."_

 _"Then do it Kate…whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better than do it. This is not helping anyone."  
_

"I just want to know one thing Robert…you _better_ tell me the truth."

"What do you want to know?"

" _How long?_ _I want to know how long you two have been making a fool out of me. Do you even remember?"_

Anna takes a step forward, determined to stand between Kate and Robert. Robert takes Anna's hand, determined to do the same for her.

"Since Hurricane Gilbert, "Robert Responds.

She steps back with wide eyes, for a moment frozen in complete devastation and shock.

" _I hate you,_ " she cries. " _I hate you so much."_

"And I deserve every bit of that," he says.

"Do _not_ patronize me Robert Scorpio. You were my first lover. I guess you have a habit of going after women who are inexperienced that way."

"That's not fair Kate," Anna says. "He didn't mean to hurt you."

" _Don't you dare tell me how Robert feels_ ," she yells.

"She's right Kate. We _never_ meant to hurt you."

"And yet you were _lying_ to me from the very first moment we met. You _know_ how hard it was for me to let someone in after my last relationship ended. Hell, _Anna_ was the one who convinced me to give you a chance. _I trusted you…both of you. And not one word of it was real. You were screwing her behind my back even before we met. What kind of person are you?"_

Robert lets go of Anna's hand and takes a step forward. He knows that in all likelihood, it will not matter one bit but he has to try.

"When Anna and I first got together it was during the hurricane. We were terrified we were going to die and the house caved in around us. We did _not_ plan it. We did not mean to hurt anyone."

" _And yet you kept doing it_ ," she snapped.

"That was my fault," Anna said. "The first time it rained after the hurricane, I was scared. I needed Robert to help me feel secure again. I did not go over there to have sex with him. It was just what ended up happening. We needed each other in a way that I cannot explain to you."

"Why didn't you stop doing it then…why, when you swore that you loved me, did you keep having sex with her?"

"Because I _did_ love you. I _wanted_ to move on. I _wanted_ to have the life I promised you. "

"But you couldn't do it could you?"

"I didn't realize how much she was a part of me. I did not realize that it would be easier to stop breathing than it would be to ever stop loving her…craving her…needing her. I did not want to hurt you Kate but Anna was in my blood."

"What if she had never gotten pregnant…would you have even _told_ me."

Robert pauses as he regards her…"It might have taken longer but _yes_ , I would have. What we did to you was wrong and I am deeply sorry for what we put you through."

 _"But you are not sorry it happened. I get it. Now would you please leave? I cannot be around you right now. You both make me sick._ "

Robert walks back over to Anna and puts his arm around her and they leave the house. Kate slides down to the floor and allows the tears she was holding in to finally consume her.

"Do you think she will be okay Robert," Anna finally asks.

"Eventually. I do not think things will ever be the same for her again though. I could not lie to her Anna. Not again. After all the hell I put her though…"

 _"We_ Robert…We _both_ did this to her… _don't_ forget that."

"I am just saying that she deserved better than what I put her through. I regret how I handled things. I regret that I broke her so completely. "

"I don't regret loving you either Robert. I _hate_ what we did to her but _God help me, I love you._ "

"Don't say that like it's such a bad thing. We cannot _do_ anything for Kate now. We have to _try_ to move on. There _isn't_ any other option."

"We said some things that hurt her but it does not make us bad people does it?"

"We're _not_ bad people Annie…we are just _terrible_ at pretending we don't love each other. Come on, let's go home. I will run you a bath. I think you need to be pampered tonight."

"All I need is for you to hold me."

"I will hold you for the rest of our lives Luv. I love you so much."

"Oh Robert, I love you too."

She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss tenderly. He then puts his arm around her again and they leave the cabin for the last time. _It was finally their time now. Time to be happy. Time to be in love. No matter how badly they feel about hurting Kate, they would not let it come between them or rob them of any more time together. They deserved to be happy too._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Aren't you going to join me Scorpio," Anna asks, from the bathtub. He has filled it with bubbles and she is sinking further into the warm water. He smiles at her wantonly as he comes closer to her.

"First I am going to wash your hair," he says.

"You can do that _later,_ " she insists. "Right now I want to feel your hard cock inside me, filling me up."

 _"Annie,_ " he gasps, as she looks up at him with desire. "Don't look at me like that. You _know_ I can't resist you when you do."

"That's kind of the _point_ Scorpio," she admits. "I want your hands all over me. I want your tongue on my skin and your lips on mine. Are you _really_ going to make me wait?"

He takes another step closer, as she reaches for his tie. "If I touch you right now," he challenges.

"If you touch me right now, you are going to _devour_ me," she finishes. "Maybe I _want_ to be devoured."

"The baby," he questions.

"Will be perfectly safe in my belly," she states, slipping a hand under his shirt as she discards his tie. "I want to see you naked baby. I want you to do all of the things you like to whisper in my ear. And I want you to do them _now._ "

"Are you wet _already_?"

"I'm in a tub Scorpio. Of _course_ I'm wet."

He grins at her as she rips the buttons from his shirt, and slides it from his shoulders. She is biting her bottom lip as she caresses his bare chest.

"Is someone turned on," he asks suggestively, as she reaches for the buckle on his pants.

"Baby, I am _always_ turned on around _you._ "

She looks him up and down as she urgently pushes his pants and then his boxers down his legs.

"Good Lord, you are _breathtaking._ Seriously Robert. Your body is just _magnificent._ How lucky am I that it is all mine?"

He turned his head and looked at the floor, suddenly unable to look into her eyes. Anna smiles at him playfully as she reaches for his hand and pulls him into the tub with her.

"You tell me that I take your breath away all the time; you sure as hell better get used to me telling you that I think you are sexy because you are. _Goddamn it Scorpio, you are sexy as hell."_

Anna caresses the side of his face as she says this, pulling him into a loving kiss before he could say anything further. She moans into his mouth as the kiss grows more intense and his tongue plunges into her mouth.

" _Annie,_ " he gasps, as her hand reaches down into the water to stroke his hard length. " _Oh God Annie."_

"You like," she asks, playfully as his erection throbs against her expert hands. " _Shit Anna. Shit._ "

She loves that he was coming apart in her arms and he was not even _inside_ her yet. She wants to make him feel as _good_ as _he_ _always_ makes _her_ feel.

"Tell me what you need Bobby," she purrs into his ear, as she nibbles on it. "Tell Annie all about your deepest fantasies?"

"That's a loaded question Annie," he responds, as her wet folds brush against the tip of his desire. "And at the moment, I can't think of anything but you."

"Do you want me to touch you," she asks.

"More than I want to breathe," he whispers.

"Where?"

" _Everywhere,_ " he gasps.

"Do you want my hands on you?"

 _"Yes."_

"My lips?"

" _God yes."_

"Anything else?"

"I want to feel your wet pussy tighten around me as I fill you up with my hard cock."

 _"God I love it, when you talk dirty_ ," she whispers just before she kisses him deeply. Anna has that look in her eyes, as she looks at him…the one that says she wants him to _ravage_ her.

Anna rocks her hips back and forth, as he thrusts into her hard and fast. " _Yes Robert. Oh Yes_ ," she cries as he matches her rhythm with his. Hearing his name on her lips as she climaxes, turns him on even more and he is soon letting himself completely go. " _Oh Yes Annie...Oh Yes."_

After coming down from the high of their lovemaking, Anna collapses against his chest. Robert took a moment to let his breathing return to normal before reaching for the shampoo. "Can I wash your hair now," he questions, and Anna just laughs. She loves when he washes her hair.

* * *

Anna and Robert were now lying naked in bed as Robert massaged her feet. After their bath, he had carried her to the bed and they made love again, this time tenderly. Now Anna was enjoying the attention he was giving to her sore feet when she looked up at him.

"I think we should throw an anonymous party to tell our friends," Anna suddenly said.

"Where would you want to have this party," Robert asked.

Anna smiled as she looked at him. "Not _here_ Robert. I do not want to rub our happiness in Kate's face. I just think we deserve a chance to be happy too. We can drive to the next little town over and figure out the best place. Then I can send out invitations."

Robert stopped rubbing her feet and came to sit beside her on the bed. "And what would these invitations say," he questioned with a raised eyebrow?

"You all asked who the father of my child is…well guess what? We are getting married. You have to come to our party to find out who that is."

Robert smiled at her as he kissed her lovingly. "I love seeing you so happy Luv. I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Of _course_ I do. We have to tell the rest of our friends and family how we feel. It is probably a smart idea to do it all at once. I just have one suggestion."

"You do huh? What is that 'Daddy?'"

" _Daddy,_ " he sighs. "I like the sound of that Annie. I am _so_ happy I can finally tell people how much I love you…how happy I am that we are having another baby."

"You are," she asks, looking deeply into his eyes.

He caresses the side of her face with his thumb as he looks at her. "It broke my heart that I could only be happy for you as my best friend…not as the man who is crazy in love with you…the father of this new miracle. I want to be there for it all Luv. I want to go to all your doctor's appointments, be there to get you all those crazy cravings you will be having, hold you in my arms when you don't feel so good and you can damn well bet I will be there to hold your hand when our baby is born. You are the love of my life Anna Devane. I want a future with you. I want it all. "

"Oh Robert, I want that too. Knowing that I am carrying your child again and that we will be doing this together this time, makes me the happiest person in the world. I love you so much Robert Scorpio."

"And I love _you_ , my Annie…But we _really_ need to tell Robin _before_ any of this. I want to be there with you to see the joy on her face when she finds out she is going to be a big sister."

"Do you really think she will be happy about this, given how it came about?"

"I think Robin is too young to really understand all the drama but _yes_ Anna, I think she will be happy for us. She might feel sorry for Kate but you _know_ she always wanted us to be happy. That is all _any_ kid really wants for her parents. We can help her understand any questions she might have. We can do this Luv. It's _our_ turn to be happy."

She smiles at him widely and he puts his arms around her. "I love you, you big teddy bear," she says.

"You better not _tell_ anyone that," he quips. "I have a reputation to keep, after all."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"I love you Annie. Don't you _ever_ doubt that again. "

"How could I ever doubt that when you prove it every day? I love you so much. "

He kisses her tenderly as their bodies mold together. Within seconds, the passion starts to build and they are making love anew.

After Anna falls asleep in his arms, Robert spends a few minutes watching her. _He was so happy. He did not know it was possible to be this happy_. He says a silent prayer for Anna and the baby's health and then closes his eyes as well. As they sleep, their fingers stay joined together.


End file.
